


Rewarding Traditions...

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Naruto
Genre: (chapter 2), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Insecure Kakashi, Kakashi is the best oniichan, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Rituals, No Uchiha Massacre, No Zetsu, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Seme Uchiha Obito, Shameless Smut, Sneaky Obito, Sneaky Shisui, Sneaky Uchiha Clan, Thank you fic, Their Love Is So, Uke Hatake Kakashi, adorable Naruto, attempted humour, frilly aprons, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: AU - Madara died long ago and Zetsu is grooming a puppet elsewhere; the Kannabi Bridge mission was a success, Obito returned home a hero with his friends, Sensei and a new found respect for what it is to be a ninja.As the Third Great Shinobi War draws to a close, Minato is named Hokage, he and Kushina bring a beautiful baby-boy into the world and life is how it should be.Now twenty-one, Team Seven are still the best of friends; Rin  (in a committed relationship with an extremely careful, constantly looking out for her vengeful team-mates, Genma) is preparing to secure her doctorate, Obito is vying for Chief of Police and Kakashi is Minato’s Advisor (and secret Taichou to his most deadly ANBU team).Tonight, it is said Covert-Ops Agent’s turn to baby-sit a four year old Naruto so that the adorable blonde’s parents canfinallyhave their annual, anniversary weekend get-away.Who’d have thought that it’d lead to a special vacation of his own?





	1. The Coincidence...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAtlas/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters or settings used in this non-profit piece of fiction; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).
> 
> To my wonderful gift-ee,  
>  You had no way of knowing but, on the day you left that awesome comment on 'Tied Up with Strings', I was having a really **bad** day... So I hope that you'll accept this fic as a "thank you" from someone who you helped to feel better at a time when they didn't think they could.
> 
> I'll get the second installment uploaded asap! : )

“Kashi-nii-chan!!”

Smiling warmly, his singular eye mirroring the action, the silver haired jonin knelt down to scoop the little bundle of chaos into his arms, his limbs (for once) only covered by the soft cotton of a blue tunic (with mask) and a pair of loose, black cargo-pants.

“Ah~ right on time” Kushina cheered, her grin mischievous as she elbowed her gently smiling husband; “this guy has promised me the spa-break to end all spa-breaks and, if we leave now, we’ll be able to grab some dango before catching the train” she preened whilst approaching the younger pair, her right hand ruffling sunshine-locks. “You be good for your nii-chan, mister!”

“Hai~ Ka-chan~!!” the child chirped, his whiskers wrinkling cutely whilst Minato chuckled and copied the gesture, his azure eyes (tired, relieved, _guilty_ ); “are you sure you don’t mind? This is the first leave you’ve taken from active service in...”

“It’s fine, Sensei” the last Hatake huffed good-naturedly; “you know that there’s nothing I love more than teaching this little guy _all_ of the pranks you helped us perfect for Jiraiya-sama’s fleeting visits” he added pleasantly whilst Kushina snorted and Minato’s face dropped, his sheepish expression morphing to worried.

“Ah- _hah_... I see...”

“We’re moving onto smoke-bombs tomorrow, aren’t we Naru-chan?”

“Smoke-bombs! Smoke-bombs! Smoke-bombs! Yay!”

“ _Y-yay_...” the Hokage mimicked as, beside him, his wife (stunning in her summer yukata) turned a progressively more chilling smile at her husband’s protégé and confidant; “you just make sure that he directs those _pranks_ at people _other_ than me, and we’re fine.”

“Noted” Kakashi stated, the sweat-drop at his temple a clear sign of the respect he had for the _many_ ways in which she could make him _not_ fine.

“Well, we’d better get going, then” Minato cut in, his form dipping to pick up their travel bags; “the kitchen is fully stocked, the spa’s number is on the fridge-door and...”

“ _And_ we’ll not be able to eat dango unless we go _now_ ” Kushina injected with a huff and displeased pout; “honestly, Minato, Kakashi is an S-Class ninja who couldn’t be more Naruto’s brother than if I’d birthed him myself” she added whilst shooing him towards the door. “Speaking of which, if we’re going to give our son an _actual_ sibling then you need to stop worrying and start romancing, buddy-boy” she furthered as the silverette scooted to the side, shot a sympathetic look towards his former-teacher and watched them exit the house.

“Bye-bye Naru-chan!”

“Bye ka-chan~! Bye tou-chan~!” the four year old replied, his right arm energetically waving whilst his left hand bunched into the fabric of his guardian’s tunic to keep himself steady as he leaned towards them; “love you!”

“We love you too!” they returned in unison, their smiles wide, happy and clearly rejuvenated; joining his charge in waving, the last Hatake felt pleased to be of service as they shunshined into the sunset.

He could think of few people more deserving of some quality time together although, if he was being _completely_ honest with himself (a small voice which sounded distinctly like Pakkun’s snorted disparagingly throughout his mind at the notion) it would be nice to see his boyfriend a little more often.

If Obito _was_ still his boyfriend...

After the last argument they’d had just over a week (nine days, twelve hours, thirty-four minutes and counting) ago, he wasn’t so sure. He’d tried to speak to him, of course, but the Uchiha guarding their Compound just sent him away (with additional warnings about the consequences of sneaking in, like they could _actually_ stop him); hmm, maybe he _should_ get himself arrested.

His quarry would _have_ to deal with him then...

“Maa~ nii-chan~ can we go to Ichiraku for supper? I’m real hungry and ka-chan made me eat... _ugh_ broccoli with lunch” the child virtually spat, his large, crocodile-tear eyes snapping the Hatake out of his plans and causing him to laugh (Kami-bless him; making people feel better was _definitely_ the littlest Namikaze’s super-power).

“Oh, you poor thing” he replied, his tone deadpan as he hiked him further up into the safety of his arms; “if we get ramen now then do you promise to brush your teeth and wash up _properly_ without causing any fuss?”

“It’s a deal, nii-chan!” the blonde whooped; “for _two_ bowls, I’ll even put _all_ ’a my toys away, too!” he added, a look reminiscent of his mother hatching an S-Rank battle-plan crossing his features whilst the older male mentally calculated just how many _ryo_ this weekend would rob him of.

With an internal groan, his legs kicking them out of the door (which sealed and locked itself), Kakashi decided to leave the huge question mark hanging over his relationship (a voice, one which sounded like his childhood self this time, scoffed and criticised him for having bothered in the first place) exactly where it was.

His time with Naruto was special, after all, and the boy deserved nothing but his full attention; he’d slip the Ichiraku tab to Minato sometime next week when they were both snowed under mountains of paper-work again.

~*~*~*~

“Kakashi-senpai, good morning.”

It wasn’t every day that Uchiha Shisui and Itachi showed up at a place he was residing in, their heads poking up before the expansive set of kitchen windows to give them a birds-eye view of the blueberry pancakes his delighted _little brother_ was anxiously awaiting as he sat at the small breakfast table, knife and fork eagerly in hand.

“Good morning” he returned, his voice drifting through one of the opened, oak-framed panes (along with the delicious scent and tantalising sizzle). “Is this an official visit or has Mikoto-san merely kicked you out of the Compound without feeding you again?” he asked, his tone friendly enough even as his slate-grey eye narrowed on the older of the pair.

“Ooh~ Kashi-chan, does this mean you’re offering us a plate of those?”

“I...”

“Well _of course_ we’ll accept! Oi! Naru-chan, come open this door for us, please” he called whilst Itachi ducked his head, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks whilst he offered an apology to his senior (and Captain) as an ecstatic Namikaze bounced out of his chair to tackle the latch, the seal fizzing when it released.

“Ah! Arigato kiddo... maa~ I remember the sting of your Ka-chan’s chakra far too well to chance letting myself in” the other, _official_ ANBU taichou sighed out as he followed the child to the table whilst his cousin bowed again and offered to fetch the plates.

“You’re welcome!” the tot enthused before, with a narrowed eyed look he said: “the first three are mine, though, ‘cus nii-chan has shaped them into shuriken for me.” 

“Oh? Heh, Kashi-chan is just full of amazing talents now, isn’t he?”

“And, luckily for you, a seemingly fathomless well of patience” the Hatake quipped, the pan flipping the final hotcake onto the stack his charge had all but begged for his special breakfast; sure, it was wrong to use food as an incentive for good behaviour _but_ , since he wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout, he figured he could get away with it.

If ( _when_ ) Kushina got wise to his baby-sitting master-plan well, he was fast enough to enter another Country before her wrath could reach him.

Or so he hoped...

That, and Minato was pretty found (read dependent, especially when it came to paper-work and dealing with foreign delegations) of him which _should_ mean he’d be relatively safe...

“Ita~daki~masu! Mm~ sougoi!” 

Smiling warmly when the offering was received, Kakashi fondly ruffled the boy’s hair (his preferred reward when having been good) before levelling his singular eye at the intruders, the look promising swift, _terrible_ pain should either of them go spreading the word that he’d become _soft_ around the Village.

“So” he began lightly, his apron clad (and yes, he was man enough not to care about the frills and hearts dotted all over it; he’d forgotten to bring his own so he had to suffer the consequences of wearing Kushina’s) form returning to the stove with its pans and batter-bowls to the side. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your unexpected company, hmm?”

“We...”

“Can talk about that _later_ ” Shisui cut in, his right hand waving Itachi off as his cousin sat across from him, a disapproving expression marring his handsome features; “it’s been a long time since I’ve sampled Kashi-chan’s amazing cooking and I don’t want anything to spoil it” he added with a wink to the older man who turned to snort at him.

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me” he huffed whilst starting a fresh batch anyway; “so I can assume that you come bearing bad news?”

“Mm? Of a fashion, I suppose” the older shrugged as he playfully tried to steal a piece of a growling Naruto’s breakfast; “ugh, fine! We’re here to see if Naru-chan would like to spend this weekend with Sasuke at the Compound” he stated, his words causing the child to blink and Kakashi to scowl.

“ _Sou-ske? Ooh! Thwat wooub be ‘wasome_!” the boy exclaimed, his left hand covering his mouth (in an ill-attempt at good manners) as he spoke whilst the right continued to shovel in food; “ _ah_! Umm, can I nii-chan? _Puh-leese_?”

Feeling his scowl deepen (and glad that he could keep what little people saw of the top part of his face decidedly neutral), the last Hatake tried to quell the sharp, unexpected feel of _hurt_ that swelled up in him even as he tried to rationalise the situation.

How could he compete with the child’s best friend?

“Of course you can” he replied, his spatula effortlessly flipping whilst he snatched up a handful of blue-berries to add; “we’ll pack you an over-night bag when we’re finished here, alright?”

“Yay! You’re the best, nii-chan!”

Trying to chuckle (Kami, he hoped it didn’t sound as broken as he thought it did), Kakashi continued with his task whilst trying to think about what he’d do now that he would, essentially, have the rest of this weekend to himself. 

It looked as though he’d be addressing the question mark concerning Obito and him much sooner than he thought.

~*~*~*~

Sighing, the message of their new rearrangement safely relayed to a (sadly) on-board Minato, the silverette re-set the house seals and made his way down the small garden’s path to the little gate; hopping over it, a farewell wave and nod to the child and his escorts saw him very much alone upon the quiet, residential street.

“Oi, Bakashi, this is a no loitering-zone, you know?”

Or so he thought.

“Tch, isn’t it strange that the police are never around when you need them but are _always_ hanging around when you’re just minding your own business?” he countered flatly, his eye narrowed when the slightly older, slightly taller (but not be much _regardless_ of his hair-style) emerged from _nowhere_.

Stupid, irritatingly _impressive_ kekkei-genkai; hell, maybe he _should_ have accepted one of the bastard’s eyes during that fateful mission in Nami no Kuni. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he added when (surprisingly) the Uchiha didn’t snip back at him; the serious look upon the other’s face made him instantly rethink his lazy-posture, a trill of something that smelt like anticipation and tasted of excitement tripping down his consciousness.

There was something _predatory_ in the usually light-hearted man’s eyes.

“Heh, it’s funny that you should mention pleasure, actually” the ebony haired Deputy Chief chuckled; “you, ugh, seem to be relieved of your responsibilities to Sensei and Naru-chan... and, hmm, I just so happen to be free as well, that’s quite the coincidence, wouldn’t you say?”

“Quite” the ANBU agent agreed amiably; “is this your way of apologising for...”

“ _Maybe_ ” the other quipped, a smirk threatening to spoil the intensity he’d tried to build upon his approach; “I was a total jerk, after all...”

“We both were” Kakashi offered, a wave of relief surfing up and over him; “so, do you have anything in particular planned or do you want to go back to my...”

“Actually” Obito cut in, their bodies now only inches apart; “I have a thing or two in mind” he furthered, his voice dipping in a way that he knew (thanks to the other unintentionally blurting the information one night during their throes of passion) turned his lover on. “But I’ve got a few errands to clear up first... what’s say you meet me at our old training grounds in an hour and uh, wear your _special armour_ , alright?”

~*~*~*~

Standing upon the agreed place, on time, his arm-length, clawed gloves patting down his ivory breast-plate to remove the various particles of pollen and dust he’d gathered on his travels through the summer-lazy trees, Kakashi let out a sigh as he realised he’d probably have an hour, maybe two, of waiting ahead of him.

Tardiness was something that, no matter who was attempting to rid the Uchiha of it, Obito would always fall prey to...

“Remind me again why you don’t wear form-fitting clothes everyday?” a sultry voice chuckled; “when you have a body like that, it’s a crime to keep it covered in that two sizes too big jonin uniform you hide in...”

Or so he’d thought...

Blinking (and very nearly baulking), the last Hatake snapped his head to the right, his ANBU mask almost dislodging; “you’re... _not late_ ” he accused, his slate-grey eye narrowing as, with one, fluid motion, he freed the tantou at his back. “Who are you and what have you done with the Deputy Chief of Konoha’s Police Force?” he asked when, a hidden grin plucking his lips, the older man jerked, scowled and threw a small, wildly gesticulating tantrum.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?! Huh?! I’m _nowhere near_ as bad as I used to be!” he sputtered, a vein or two popping on his forehead beneath his iconic goggles; “teme! I ought to drag that skinny carcass of yours down to the Station and _book_ you for disrespecting your superiors, _secretary-san_!”

Snorting back a laugh at the _slur_ (his official position, the _only_ position most people let along shinobi knew him to have, was that of Minato’s assistant, after-all; most people thought it was because of him missing an eye which, of course, made for the perfect cover) the silverette re-sheathed his weapon.

“Terrible jokes and over-reactions, yep, you’re Obito, alright” he retorted smoothly, his hands now gesturing to the clearing full of well-maintained training dummies, targets and the like; “so, it’s not the most imaginative date you’ve put together _but_ I’m not opposed to a touch of sparring before _sparring_ ” he shrugged. “Not that you’re particularly dressed for a match... what’s with the camouflage gear, hm?”

Grinning, his righteous outrage thoroughly squashed, the Uchiha gestured to himself grandly; the splotched of greens, blacks and browns which cloaked a similarly form-fitting uniform would make the man (with his skill-set) virtually invisible amongst the trees, bushes and grassland which surrounded them.

“Heh, it’s pretty cool, huh? Itachi snagged me these from the ANBU storage... amongst some other things...” he smirked, his right hand proffering a pair of S-Rank chakra-binding handcuffs; “you guys have got some _really_ kinky stuff in your arsenal, ain’t ya?”

Cocking his head to the right (in the perfect mimic of his beloved ninken), Kakashi quirked a brow at him: “the irony of _you_ stealing isn’t lost on me” he deadpanned.

“Feh, call the cops, see if they care” the older challenged with a flashy grin; “and besides, I needed _something_ to give me the advantage” he continued cryptically, that same look he’d shot his lover’s way near their Sensei’s house flashing up again.

“Oh?”

“Umm-hmm” Obito said, his face the very mockery of innocence as he pulled out a scroll from a pouch on his belt; “you know what this is?” he asked, a flicker of uncertainty momentarily sprinting across his face before smoothing out again.

Blinking, the slate-grey of his irises giving way to a rapidly widening pupil, the Hatake did a double-take before slanting his gaze back to the Uchiha: “it’s a marriage license” he said numbly.

“Uh-huh, more specifically?”

Swallowing thickly, the slighter shorter managed a: “it has _our_ names on it... or rather, our first names and _your_ last name... Obito, I...”

“Now, just hear me out, okay?” the ebony haired ninja cut in, his body taking a step forward; at the other’s flinch, he stopped but didn’t break eye-contact with his quarry; “the elders have insisted on you becoming part of the Clan officially...”

“Y-you... you’ve spoken with your elders, with _Fugaku-san_...?”

“Well, yeah, whenever we marry anyone outside of the Clan _everyone_ with seniority has to be consulted...” the older male tried to chuckle sheepishly; “they were all delighted with my choice and, well, we can always adopt if we want kids since I’m not expected to inherit anything, but about the whole _names_ thing...”

“ _K-kids?_ ”

“You’d only be an Uchiha on paper, you know, if you wanted to be... umm... but the Council insisted that you wear the uchiwa-crest on your back when you’re not out on missions because it’s, ugh, a big deal that someone of your standing would pledge your allegiance to us... or something...”

Watching as the other started to nervously pace, his mouth moving a mile a minute, Kakashi felt his molasses coated mind slowly piece all of the information together; Obito was _proposing_ to him...

“...we’d have to live in the Compound too, ugh, Mikoto-san says that there are four or five empty houses we could choose from...”

Obito wanted to _marry_ him...

“...oh! And all of them have gardens so Pakkun and the guys can stay over, that, and two of them are on the outskirts of our territory which’ll be great for us in terms of missions and things...”

Obito wanted them to start a family, a family made up of orphans like them, and his ninken...

“...Maa~ and Sasuke-chan was _really_ excited when I told him that I’d be talking to you today but, ugh, there’s no pressure, okay, and... umm, well, to do this properly, I read up on the Hatake’s practises in Konoha’s archives and, ah, apparently this is the done thing” he finally finished.

“ _O-oh_?”

“Urgh, yeah, you see... umm, I’m not sure if your ‘tou-sama talked to you about this stuff so I got a few of the scrolls I read copied for you to check out, if you want” he bungled before straightening, a shudder running through him before he stood to his full height and pointed at his baulking boyfriend. 

“Hatake Kakashi, son of Sakumo, I challenge you to mating-hunt!” he declared; “if I can successfully catch and subdue you then you, at the cost of your honour, must _promise_ to consider my offer of marriage” he stated. “However, if I lose, then you’re under no obligation to do anything and can dictate to me any terms of surrender you’d like, including death!” he proclaimed before, a blue patch of dread manifesting across his forehead; “but... I, ugh, would really appreciate you _not_ killing me, alright?”


	2. To the victor, the spoils : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT! Graphic anal-sex! Biting! Snarky-threats!**
> 
>  
> 
> I've cordoned off the SMUT to the very end for anyone who just wants to read the story/see the happy ending...
> 
> However, if you want to _see_ Kakashi's happy _ending_ , then just read it all!
> 
> Enjoy! ; 3

“How do’you think it’s going?”

“ _Shh!_ ” Genma chided, his senbon twitching in irritation.

“Aww~ come on, neither of them have advanced hearing...” the ANBU taichou huffed amidst the others’ far quieter, far more reserved whispering.

“ _Shisui, so help me, I’ll use one of Rin-chan’s _special_ needles to sedate you..._ ”

“But...” he tried, his exasperation mounting whilst Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and started (subtly) inching away from him.

“ _Kurenai-san has a point, Sui-kun..._ ” the brunette medic murmured from her perch above the Uchiha cousins whilst she (alongside her boyfriend and former class-mates) continued to watch the meeting of the (hopefully soon-to-be-engaged) men in the training grounds, their bodies concealed by swathes of viridian leaves. “ _Obito doesn’t do as well when he knows he’s being watched **but** he needs the support right now... just in case..._ ”

“Tch, _support_?” the older of the sharingan users snorted; “Kashi-chan wouldn’t turn him down... he’s head over heels for the guy, isn’t he?”

“ _Kakashi is complicated, though_ ” Asuma hummed around a softly burning cigarette, his form lounging on a bough with his own fiancée crouched near his propped up feet; “ _trying to force the issue with this _hunt_ or whatever may not have been the best idea_ ” he shrugged whilst Gai (who’d been gagged thanks to a group vote) muffled something with tears streaming down his eyes.

“ _Maito-kun’s right_ ” Hayate chimed from his upside-down position (his feet walking pleasantly along the bottom of Rin and Genma’s branch so that he could share a high (or should that be _mid_?) five with the _beautiful beast_ ). “ _Not about the whole _youth_ and _spring_ thing but, you know, with his love of rules, the fact that Obito researched his Clan traditions should win him over_ ” he reasoned.

“ _Feh, it’s not _his_ Clan that might cause the problems_ ” Anko snipped, her face thoroughly bored regardless of the dango she was eating, her body slouched on a tree-limb closest to the grassy-floor; “ _anyone who wants to marry into the Uchiha needs their head examining_ ” she snorted. “ _Although, Kakashi always _was_ a few shuriken short of a full kit_ ” she added with a shrug whilst all eyes (their glares ranging from irritated to scathing) turned to her.

“ _Wow, is there anyone else you’d like to insult while you’re at it?_ ” Raido asked dryly.

“ _Eh? Oh, come on, I’ve got a point here, don’t I? Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if the _wonder-twins_ over there hadn’t already nabbed all of Hatake’s stuff and boxed it off to their Compound... Heh! What’s anyone willing to bet me that there isn’t a little sewing circle of war-widows merrily putting their uchiwa across the back of all of his clothes as we speak,_ hmm? _Possessive bastards, the lot of you_.”

At her words, an uncomfortable silence descended upon them, until...

“ ** _You mean it?! Ya~ttaaa~!!_** ”

The hunt, it seemed, was on...

~*~*~*~

Taking a deep breath, his eye easily tracking the ebony haired man as he happily danced around in a circle, Kakashi waited for the inevitable feeling of regret to hit him...

Only, with a blink, he realised that there wasn’t one.

This _was_ the right choice...

“You won’t regret this, I promise...”

“Hm? Don’t you have to catch me first?” the Hatake chuckled, his tone pleasant enough even as the slightly older male sobered with a blink, his joyous expression morphing to a sheepish one whilst he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and pocketed the marriage license with the other. 

“O-oh yeah, I uhh, I just hadn’t expected to, umm, get this far, you know?”

“I’m in love with you, dobe, what else did you think I’d say to you wanting to marry me, huh?” the silverette returned, a sly grin tugging at his lips when (just as expected) his lover got misty eyed and _distracted_ ; chuckling to himself, he winked and shunshined away (into the forest) before the Uchiha could say or do anything else.

Rolling his eye at the infuriated yell and a promise that “ **I’ll give you your five minute head-start but don’t think that you can just ditch me like you did when we were kids, Bakashi!!** ”, the last Hatake (truly the last if he _did_ satisfy Fugaku’s demands) focused on bouncing his way across the boughs.

Five minutes, he thought, should give him plenty of time to create a few _obstacles_ for his would-be beau to test his mettle against.

Just because he was in love with the man didn’t mean he had to make things _easy_ for him, after all...

~*~*~*~

After forty-five minutes, his body bruised, muddied and smattered with all manner of sap, leaves and moss, Uchiha Obito was starting to think that following Genma’s initial suggestion of a nice meal, candles and getting down on one knee was sounding _pretty_ good right about now...

“Ugh... this guy... hiding his scent is one thing... but the traps... and the, the _kunai_ and somehow _concealing_ his fucking chakra so I can’t just kamui to where he is...” he mumbled to himself dazedly as he stumbled his way into a thicket. “Stupid Genma, stupid good-idea, stupid, smug, Rin-time stealer” he continued before, with a resigned sigh, he took a deep breath and admitted to himself (and not for the first time) that underestimating Hatake Kakashi was going to be the death of him.

And, therefore, marrying him was as much a survival technique as anything else; although, his wit, cooking-skills, gorgeous face and hot, pliant, _flexible_ body weren’t _completely_ unappealing, either.

Now, if only he could find said body as this thicket would be perfect for a little pre-nuptial nookie...

“Had a long morning?”

“The _longest_...”

“You ready to quit yet?”

“Not on your life” the Uchiha snipped, his eyes narrowing on the kage bunshin sent to torture him whilst he straightened his back and _glared_ ; “it’s just like you to be this pig-headed and stubborn over something that we both want...”

“Now, now, I thought it best to give you a challenge” the manifestation of his lover’s chakra sarcastically tried to placate; “you’d feel insulted if I didn’t treat you like an equal, wouldn’t you?” he furthered, his face bored. “Besides, I’d like to point out that this wasn’t _my_ idea...”

“I know, I know” Obito grumbled, a smirk tugging at his lips as he made to approach the clone; “but all this trouble will be _totally_ worth it just to see the surprised look on your face when I nab you” he announced, a spark of his previously diminished confidence resurfacing.

“Oh?” the Hatake’s representation hummed; “you think you’re close, do you?”

“Closer then you’re counting on... why don’t you look behind yourself and see?”

Snorting, the bunshin made to turn, only for the older shinobi to let out loud, raucous laugh; “I wasn’t talking to your clone, Bakashi...”

Blinking, the real Kakashi had only milliseconds to react, his reflexes jostling him out of the crouch he’d been resting in amongst a batch of highly-scented flower-bushes, a flurry of loosed shuriken phasing straight through his pursuer who, the instance it was safe, solidified himself and knocked them both into the lush, verdant floor.

Yipping, he flashed a hasty replacement jutsu, his body up and moving through the bush with Obito hot on his heels, the log that _’poofed’_ to occupy his place clunked heavily into the ground as the true fight began.

The taijutsu moves combined with fire and lightning attacks propelled them up and into the canopy of the trees which bordered their homeland; a misplaced punch, a failed kick, a smoke-bomb or two heading in the wrong direction and soon, with matching huffs, they tumbled back to earth once more.

However, when push came to shove, the Uchiha used his slight height and weight advantage (and his intimate knowledge of his opponent) to spin the younger man in and out of a disorienting kamui before effectively slamming him into the ground, his legs effectively straddling trapped hips to the mossy-ground.

“You sneaky son of a bitch!” the younger managed to laugh regardless of the kunai pointed at his throat.

“I learned from the best, didn’t I?” Obito preened, his left hand moving to snatch the other’s mask away and pull the fabric which concealed kissable lips and an iconic _beauty_ mark down. “Yep, there it is, that’s the look I was after” he chuckled whilst the silverette, his eye rolling, offered him a genuine smile.

“So, what now?”

“Now?” the Uchiha asked, his head tilting; “huh... well, that’s on you, isn’t it?” he quipped whilst reproducing the marriage license.

“There isn’t anything _weird_ written in the fine print, is there? Because if your Elders are expecting me to wear a dress...”

“Pah! Oh my God! Could you imagine Koji-sama’s face if you _did_ turn up to our wedding in drag?! Hah! The old fart would have a conniption!” the ebony haired warrior chuckled. “No, _no_ , nothing weird... just the standard bull-shit of name changing, pledging allegiance, forsaking all others, taking part in Clan business, yadda-yadda” he grinned.

“And my mask?”

“What about it?”

“You know that I don’t like my face being exposed... I have too many under-cover opps running across the other Nations and...”

“Hey” Obito cut in, his own face suddenly serious; “if you want to keep wearing your masks then that’s what you’ll do, okay? I love you regardless and will make sure that anyone who’s got a problem with it knows that they can shove their issues up their asses, okay?” he added before, with a leer. “And besides, me being the only one who gets to see your gorgeous mug means that I’m not going to have to keep beating wave after wave of fanboys and girls away from you.”

Snorting, silverette tapped the kunai away and leaned up to give his lover a soft, gentle kiss; “Uchiha Kakashi does have a certain ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yeah... sounds pretty good to me” Obito blinked, a flush of lust and pleasure painting his cheeks; “so, does that mean...”

“Yes, I’ll marry you” the slightly shorter male replied, a leer of his own forming; “and, since you’ve officially dominated me in this hunt, you get to dominate me in the bedroom... or right here, if you’re up for it?”

“Sex in a field where _anyone_ might just so happen upon us or, worse still, any of your ANBU buddies with an emergency mission for you? _Yeah_ , like that’s not a mood killer” the ebony haired shinobi snorted before, his mangekyo activating.

“No, I think I can give my fiancée something a little more romantic than that...”

~*~*~*~

“Well, someone was banking on me being a sure thing...”

The raised cubes of strange, grey-matter which made up the kamui dimension (aside from the one on which they stood) spread on forever in the empty, somehow oxygenated void and, much to the Uchiha’s delight, offered complete and utter seclusion.

“Heh! Sure, well, _of course_ I knew you’d say yes... I am pretty awesome, after all...”

“And modest too, I’m so lucky, aren’t I?” the lither of the two deadpanned, his slate-iris still shrinking as his pupil ate-up the (almost cheesy but, this was Obito) setting of a rose-petal scattered futon, an ice-bucket with premium champagne (Mikoto’s influence, clearly) and a veritable _shit-load_ of burning candles scattered around for ambience. 

“Tch, who needs modesty when they’re going to be the Hokage one day, hmm?”

“Yeah, you’re right, I should probably start bragging a little more to make the right impression then, shouldn’t I?” Kakashi beamed, his words causing his lover to baulk, choke and then jab a strong, accusatory finger in his direction.

“ _ **Ehh?!**_ What the actual fuck, Bakashi?! You’ve _never_ shown any interest in being the next Hokage!” he yowled indignantly; “teme! It’s just like you to pull a stunt like- _whumph_ ~?!”

Chuckling into the kiss he’d pulled his flustered lover into, the Hatake waited until the other’s lips shared the gesture before gently pulling away. “What I _meant_ was that I will have to start subtly manipulating the _behind the scenes_ arenas where I, as the Hokage’s advisor and husband, can further help you to secure your position and solidify your standing with the Heads’ of other Nations” he close to purred. 

“You are one sneaky, manipulative bastard, you know that?”

“I learnt from the best” he shrugged in a parody of their talk amidst the moss; “now come on, that futon isn’t going to dishevel itself, is it?”

~*~*~ **SMUT ahoy! If you don’t like graphic descriptions of anal-sex then stop reading here!** ~*~*~

Having thrown his pesky, _beautiful_ prey onto the futon, their clothes thrown (thankfully nowhere near any of the candles; Itachi had been right, they were _definitely_ a health-hazard) dotted around the bed in messy piles, Obito smirked before prowling onto the red-speckled bedding.

“Umm... it’s not like you to be so domineering, Tobi-chan...”

Chuckling, a purr closer to a growl reverberated from a perfect, alabaster chest as the Uchiha rolled to lie atop the younger man; long, sinuous legs rested between strong, milky thighs whilst soft, experienced, _eager_ lips stole away what little air was left in his quarry’s lungs.

Tilting his head back, his mouth opening on impulse, Kakashi moaned deeply into what had to be the most _amazing_ kiss of his life to date, his eyes closing when the same clever, warm tongue that’d so intimately entered his moist cavern so many times before began to rub and coax his own into playing.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the kiss (his own arms having wrapped up and around deceptively broad shoulders so that his hands could rove across them and push up into the lustrous spikes of raven coloured hair) that he barely noticed their bodies shifting. Nor did he hear one of the glass vessels (no doubt containing lube) uncork itself whilst the mangekyo user’s hands got to work; one cradled his head, keeping him at the perfect angle to be orally ravaged as the other tunnelled between lavish sheets and the Hatake’s back to skim down...

“ _Uumph!_ A-ah... hey... that’s... that _feels different_... you’re not using anything _weird_ are you? Nothing one of your Elders’ has...”

“Shh... just relax and let me prepare you... I promise that it’ll be worth it in the, ah, _end_...”

“Oh, by the Gods, no more terrible puns or I’ll take back everything I’ve said in the last three hours” he insisted, his back arching to accommodate the other ninja as that battle-hardened, talented hand continued on its quest to cup his ass and dip between the cheeks. 

Grinning at the quip, Obito leaned back in and, their second kiss deepening, he slipped his index finger into the trembling, puckered entrance, his groan matching Kakashi’s when a tight, _delicious_ heat engulfed him. 

Then, no sign of distress coming from the now mewling shinobi beneath him (his erection proudly jutting against the Uchiha’s washboard stomach from a nest of silver curls), the older man slowly began to thrust the digit, a second and third finger joining until...

“ _Ngh... oh, shit, right **there**_ ” the younger cried out, his thighs parting further as he tried to buck against the digits that were doing such a _wonderful_ job with the slick, tingly oil that was making him shudder and keen and equal measure. “C-can you do that again?”

“Hmm? By chance, do you mean, _this_?”

“ _Ahh! Oh, oh my _God_! That’s..._ ”

Smirking, his eyes observing the other’s flushed, ecstasy softened face, the taller man slowly, _rhythmically_ curled his fingers to massage the prostate he’d found, a genuine trill of pleasure bubbling inside of him as he watched the usually stoic man give himself over to the pleasure he was feeling.

“You are so beautiful like this, Kakashi...”

“ _Aahhh... hah, you... you’re not so bad yourself... ugh... I need... something... more, so... **come one**_...”

“Heh, now whose eager?” he close to growled; “ah... shit, relax and let me thread your knees across my shoulders, there... that’s it...”

“W-what? You want me... to be... unable to walk... later? That’s suspiciously possessive of you- _uhh!_ ”

Whimpering, his eye screwing shut, Kakashi arched his back as, with slow, _firm_ determination, the man he’d promised himself to pushed in, his own eyes rolling back as the velvety passage resisted his intrusion, the lubed walls clenching and pulsing until he rested at the rounded cheeks of the other’s ass.

“ _O-oh..._ ”

“K-Kashi... you’ve _gotta_ relax...” the older growled, his eyes flashing red as he struggled not give into the screaming of his hind brain to rut and bite and fill and rut and bite _and_...

“T-Tobi... move... _move_... I can’t... _damn it_...”

Humming through a groan at the request, the Uchiha planted his hands into the bedding, his fingers fisting and tearing expensive linen as he started to thrust slow and _deep_ , the sweltering heat of his lover maddening even as he grabbed the other’s shaft with his left hand whilst the right took the strain of his weight and thrusts.

“ _Haa... ahhh... oh... God, that’s...”_

Pressing his forehead into a sweat-speckled shoulder, the ebony haired ninja snarled, whilst he began to thrust in earnest, the fattened tip of his length stabbing harshly into the sweet-spot he’d found, his hips slamming into the supple flesh he was assaulting with fervour as he struggled to stay in control.

However, as the last Hatake (who moaned so wantonly, deliciously) beneath him started to near completion, the channel tightened, _begging_ him to delve deeper, push _harder_ and so, his mouth opening of its own volition, Obito latched onto a (now paled) bite mark bruise he’d placed three days ago just as Kakashi screamed through his orgasm. 

He was so close, his hips surging when, the clenching becoming too much for him to handle, the Uchiha slammed home, his orgasm rushing up to coat and fill the passage whilst he jerkily and shallowly rutted through the waves of pleasure that’d completely robbed him of higher brain functions... 

How had he managed to get this man, this amazing, sexy, _wonderful_ to agree to be his forever?

“If I really _can’t_ walk later then I’m demanding compensation...”

He laughed, the sound echoing into the vast void surrounding them; lazily, he wondered just how many more hours he could trap his fiancée here with either Minato or the Clan finding some way to dray them back to reality...

“And you’ll have to explain exactly _why_ I can’t to Rin, okay?”


End file.
